


Corona's Easter Extravaganza!

by newsies_of_corona



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene and Cass banter is SO FUN to write, a fluffy easter fic because why not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsies_of_corona/pseuds/newsies_of_corona
Summary: It's an Easter Celebration in Corona and everyone has their fair share of shenanigans!
Relationships: new dream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Corona's Easter Extravaganza!

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday morning in Corona. Pastel streamers and banners were hung up everywhere, and everyone was bustling about making preparations and packing eggs for Princess Rapunzel’s Easter Celebration!

Rapunzel was walking around town, admiring the decorations that she and the kingdom had made the day before and saying hello to all of her subjects.

“Isn’t this great Pascal?” Rapunzel said excitedly to the chameleon on her shoulder. “We’ve never celebrated Easter this big before, and I’m so excited! I have to say, painting some of those eggs and banners was hard work, but I’m so glad we could get everyone together to do something fun!”

Eugene walked beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You did great, Sunshine. The place looks amazing!”

“Aww. Thanks Eugene,” Rapunzel said, smiling. “That reminds me, I have a surprise for you!”

“Great! I love surprises! Is it another portrait of me? That last one you did _really_ brought out my eyes.”

“Yeah, they looked even more horrifying than they normally do,” Cassandra said coming up behind Eugene and making him jump.

“Agh! Great. The witch has returned! Blondie, no offense, but that’s the worst surprise ever,” He said glaring at Cassandra.

Rapunzel laughed.

“Come on, Eugene. You haven’t seen each other in months! Can’t my two favorite people at least _pretend_ to like each other? Just for today?”

“Raps, I just traveled for 3 days to be here in time for your celebration and now you’re telling me that I can’t do the one thing that brings me joy?” Cassandra said punching Eugene on the arm.

“Ow!”

Rapunzel looked at both of them and sighed. “Fine. I’ll give you an hour. Hash it out all you want, but _then_ you need to be nice to each other. Please? For me?” Rapunzel said smiling sweetly.

“Anything for you, Sunshine,” Eugene said. “But just to be clear, we have an hour? Because I have been _dying_ to use some of these insults.”

Rapunzel nodded and laughed.

Eugene pumped his fist in victory and ran over to Cassandra.

“I know that Eugene doesn’t like to admit it, Pascal, but deep down I know he misses Cass,”

Rapunzel was cut off by yelling behind her.

“No wonder crime is running rampant in Corona! They chose an idiot to be captain of the guard!” Cassandra laughed.

“Oh you want to play it that way, huh? As I recall, _you_ were half of the problem!” Eugene fired back.

“Ooo touché.”

“Ah. There’s the arguments I’ve always missed,” Rapunzel sighed.

The princess continued walking around until she was nearly knocked over by her Royal Engineer.

“Rapunzel!”

Varian skidded to a stop, dropping half of his compounds and solutions in the process.

Rapunzel laughed and knelt down to help him pick them up.

“Varian! What’s the rush?”

“Oh n-nothing. I’m so glad I found you! I was just wondering if I could borrow Pascal for a thing…” Varian said, putting his hand behind his neck.

“A thing? Varian you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Haha…uh…well you see Ruddiger was-was lonely! So I was hoping I could borrow Pascal to keep him some company?” Varian laughed awkwardly and looked up at Rapunzel.

“Well..okay,” Rapunzel said slowly.

“Thanks Princess!” Varian said taking Pascal and starting to run off.

“Well that was weird,” Rapunzel said to herself.

———————————————————————

Varian ran back to his lab in the palace as fast as he could, Pascal hanging on to the stripe in his hair so that he didn’t fall.

“Okay,” Varian gasped, “Let’s get to work.”

He tried to find Pascal, looking on his shoulders and on the ground to see if he dropped him while he was running. After a few minutes Varian noticed the little chameleon clinging on to his hair and gasping for breath.

“Woah! Sorry Pascal, I probably shouldn’t have run so fast, heh. I just had to get this done before the competition starts.” Varian said, setting Pascal down on his desk that was cluttered open science books and a basket full of blue, handpainted eggs made by Rapunzel.

Pascal eyed Varian suspiciously. “Okay, so technically I didn’t need you for Ruddiger, but he’s over there if you guys want to catch up?”

Pascal looked at Ruddiger who was chewing an apple and then looked back at Varian.

“Fine. Yes, I lied to the princess, _but_ it’s for the sake of science! I’ve been studying chameleons and how your species is able to blend into your surroundings, and I believe I can develop a serum that can make anything, for my sake, eggs, blend in to their surroundings! I’m almost finished, but I just need to examine how you’re able to do it so I can find a compound that might react the same way.”

Pascal still looked unconvinced.

“Okay, so you know the princess is having an egg hiding competition? The prize is being able to design the lanterns for Rapunzel’s next birthday! I’ve been working on some lantern designs using Flynnolium and other chemicals, but I won’t be permitted to use them unless I win. With this formula, no one will be able to find my eggs! It’s genius! And…I had to lie to her because it doesn’t exactly say in the rules that there isn’t any science or alchemy allowed, but she might think it’s cheating…” Varian trailed off.

“But just for the record, I don’t think it is.” He said quickly crossing his arms.

“Come on, Pascal. We’re buddies right? Can you please do this for me?”

Pascal thought about it, and then chirped reluctantly in agreement.

“Thanks Pascal! I owe you one. Now don’t worry, all I need you to do is that thing where you blend in to your surroundings,” Varian said taking out a magnifying glass.

Pascal chirped and then faded into the background.

“Fascinating,” Varian said examining the reptile.

He rifled through his bag and took out a vial of green-ish solution.

“I believe this should do the trick!”

He poured it in to the existing the solution on his desk and Ruddiger and Pascal backed up and covered their ears, waiting for an explosion. The solution bubbled for a minute, and then settled down and almost seemed to turn invisible.

“Yes! It worked!”

A bell chimed in the distance meaning that the competition was about to start.

“And just in time too. Come on Pascal! Let’s go hide some eggs.”

Varian poured the solution on top of the eggs giving the illusion that the basket was empty, and ran outside, Pascal in tow, dropping invisible eggs along the way.

He met up with the rest of the crowd surrounding Rapunzel just as the bell stopped ringing.

He ran up to Rapunzel and gave her back Pascal, who chirped, happy to be back with his owner.

“Thanks, Varian! I hope Ruddiger had fun!”

“Oh..y-yeah. Definitely!” Varian said smiling awkwardly and running to join the rest of the crowd.

“Welcome everyone to Corona’s first Easter Extravaganza!!”

The crowd applauded as Rapunzel went on.

“This year we decided it would be fun to have a kingdom-wide Easter egg hunt! To add on to the fun, we’re making it a competition! Kids 12 and under will compete in trying to find eggs hidden by our adults! Whoever gets the most eggs will win a huge candy bar provided by Monty’s Sweet Shoppe!”

There was a resounding applause as Rapunzel unveiled the candy bar.

“But the fun isn’t over! Our egg-hiders will also compete on who can hide their eggs the best! The eggs will be color coded, and whoever has the least amount of their color eggs found at the end wins an opportunity to design the next floating lanterns!”

There was another set of applause and murmuring in the crowd.

“If you signed up to hide the eggs, you already have your eggs and your color, and you can start hiding them! You have 1 hour to pick some hard to find spots! All the other kids participating in egg-finding, meet me in the palace for some more Easter-y fun! Good luck everyone! Ready, Set, Go!”

———————————————————————

Eugene grabbed his egg basket filled with green painted eggs and ran to the outskirts of the castle. He went around the back and climbed up the castle wall, being careful to not spill any of his eggs.

“Didn’t think I’d be doing this again. Haha man, the nostalgia!”

When he was on the palace roof, he walked around placing 2 to 3 eggs on the tops of the towers and putting the rest of them on different places of the roof.

“There’s _no_ way that anyone’s gonna find these. Lanterns with me and Blondie’s face on them? Check!”

———————————————————————

Once Rapunzel finished her speech, she went into the palace to make sure the kids were occupied, then grabbed her baskets of lavender and pink eggs and headed outside.

“Knowing our friends Pascal, they’ll definitely be hiding their eggs so that no one can find them, and since I can’t win the prize, I figured I should put some eggs in easy places so that the kids can actually win,” Rapunzel said placing a pink egg in the plain sight by a bush.

Rapunzel laughed, “I just hope Eugene doesn’t go as far as putting them on a roof or something.”

Rapunzel put one of the baskets of eggs on the ground so that Pascal could help her, and 30 minutes later the streets were littered with beautiful lavender and pink eggs.

Cassandra walked up and examined Rapunzel’s handiwork.

“Raps, I’m not sure if you understand the whole _hiding_ concept of hiding eggs.”

“Hey Cass! Did you and Eugene have a good time fighting?”

Cassandra laughed, “As much as I hate to admit it, I missed making fun of that over-confident, egocentric husband of yours.”

“Aww I’m glad you guys had fun! Oh I almost forgot,” Rapunzel reached into her purse and pulled out 5 sets of pastel bunny ears. She handed 2 to Cassandra.

“Can you give these to Eugene and Varian if you see them? I just think they’re so cute and festive and they’d look so adorable in them.” Rapunzel said excitedly.

“Oh I can definitely do that,” Cassandra said with a laugh.

———————————————————————

Eugene climbed down the roof and came face to face with Cassandra holding 2 pairs of bunny ears.

“Oh no. Don’t tell me Blondie wants me to wear these?”

“Oh yeah. It wasn’t even my idea! This day just keeps getting better.” Cassandra said holding out some blue fluffy ears to Eugene.

Eugene put them on, grumbling something under his breath.

Cassandra bursted out laughing, “Now your ears are even bigger than before, Fitzherbert!”

“Oh yeah, laugh it up. You’re probably next.” Eugene grumbled.

Just then, Rapunzel ran by wearing a pair of lavender bunny ears, with Pascal wearing tiny white ones, and handed an extra pair to Cassandra.

“I forgot to give you yours Cass!” Rapunzel said. “And awww look at my little Eubunny! Eu…rabbit? Eu…”

Eugene cut her off .

“No, we are not making that a thing.”

“Awe, Okay,” Rapunzel said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye guys!”

Cassandra put on the ears, frowning, then looked at Eugene.

“Eubunny,” she said under her breath.

“Cassandrabbit.” Eugene said back.

———————————————————————

Varian was busy hiding his invisible eggs when he saw Cassandra standing in front of him wearing purple bunny ears.

Varian started laughing until she held out a light teal pair to him.

“Join the squad, kid.”

Varian took the ears and then looked at Cassandra.

“Did Rapunzel-”

“Yep.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yep.”

He put the ears on and try to ignore all of the laughter coming his way, eventually giving in and laughing with Cassandra.

“So Varian, how have you been? It’s been a while.”

“It has,” he laughed nervously. “I’ve been good, how about you?”

“Same here. It’s been different, not having all of my friends around and not hearing explosions every two seconds.”

They both laughed.

“I’ve missed you, kid.”

“I’ve missed you too, Cassie. Varian said smiling. “I’m glad we’re still friends after…everything, heh.”

“Me too, Varian. So tell me, why does it look like you’re hiding a basket full of nothing?”

“Haha, um well… I guess I can tell you. But you have to promise to not tell anyone else.”

“You got it,” Cassandra told him.

Varian looked around frantically, making sure no one was listening and then told Cassandra his whole plan.

“Wow, Varian. That’s pretty intense for just an egg hunt,” She laughed. “Don’t worry though. You’re not the only one doing shady things to win. I just saw Eugene on the palace roof earlier.”

“Heh. Well I admire his creativity but it is no match for the power of science!”

Varian pumped his fist in the air, breaking open 3 eggs he forgot he was holding which splattered all over him.

Cassandra laughed, “Well hopefully the ‘power of science’ will help you clean up this mess. See ya later kid!”

“Ew. Why did she have to paint them raw?” Varian said to himself. “It’s okay I can just use this cleaning formula I made and…”

Varian poured the formula on himself which cleaned up the eggs, but also burnt holes through his shirt.

“Great,” he said sarcastically.

The bell sounded in the distance that it was time to stop hiding the eggs, and Varian quickly placed his remaining 5 eggs by a bush and ran back to join the crowd of people starting to gather.

———————————————————————-

Eugene saw Varian in the crowd and walked up to him.

“Hey Var- woah! What happened to you?”

“Oh you know,” Varian laughed nervously, “eggs.”

“You hid eggs too? Well sorry kid but you’re looking at the winner right here.” Eugene said, cockily, pointing to himself.

“Haha, I don’t think so. There’s no way you can outwit my alchemical methods,” Varian said.

“Well make sure to be using your ‘alchemical methods’ when you see lanterns with my finely crafted face in the sky.” Eugene taunted.

“And make sure to be using that ‘finely crafted face’ to look up and see my alchemy lanterns when I win the competition.” Varian smirked.

“Well we’ll find out won’t we?” Eugene said staring down Varian.

“Yes. We. Will.” Varian said with a glare in his eye.

———————————————————————

After the bell stopped ringing, kids started running out of the castle, and scrambling to find eggs. All of Rapunzel’s purple and pink ones were in plain sight, but Angry wanted more of a challenge. She ran around the back of the castle where she saw Eugene climbing when he was hiding eggs, and started climbing up the roof herself.

Catalina decided she wanted more of a challenge as well, but not as much as Angry. She looked up and found orange eggs in the trees, which she quickly grabbed.

———————————————————————

Eugene was walking around when he saw Lance placing one last egg in a tree.

“Lance! You’re hiding eggs too? Good spot, but unfortunately you’re not going to win.”

“Oh really Eugene? Nice ears by the way. Who’s going to think to look for an egg in a tree? It’s a hard to reach spot and what kid’s going to climb a tree anyways?” Lance looked down at Eugene with a triumphant look.

“Lance. You do realize you live in a tree house with two little girls who adore climbing things, right?” Eugene said with a smirk.

“Thank you!” Catalina said grabbing the egg next to Lance and jumping to the next tree.

“Fair point. Well where did you hide yours Eugene?”

“Only the most hard to reach place in all of Corona!” Eugene said, gesturing to the castle roof which now contained a 12 year old girl holding up a green egg.

“Found it!” Angry shouted down.

“Oh come on!” Eugene shouted.

“Kiera!! You get down from there!” Lance scolded her.

“Come up and get me, why don’t ya?” Angry taunted, laughing.

“Ughhh! What is the matter with you Eugene!” Lance yelled running after Angry.

“Don’t worry buddy, it’s good exercise!” Eugene shouted back, laughing.

He started walking back until he realized he was going to lose and started running after Lance.

“Wait! Don’t take all my eggs!”

————————————————————————

The bell rang again symbolizing the end of the hunt, and the kids flocked to the throne room to turn in their baskets full of eggs to be counted.

When the counting was over, Rapunzel called everyone out to the courtyard to announce the winners.

“Hi everyone! Great job to all of our egg hunters and egg hiders! The results were very close but I have our winners right here!”

Rapunzel pulled out a paper and the crowd went silent as she read it.

“Our winner for most eggs is…Catalina Schitz! Come on up and get your prize!”

Catalina and Angry both went up to pick up the chocolate bar because it was bigger than both of them. The audience cheered but Lance yelled the loudest making the girls blush.

“Everyone else did a great job as well! There’s candy for all of you in the throne room!” Rapunzel said.

“And now for the winner of the best egg hiders, give it up for Varian with 0 eggs found!”

“What?!” Eugene yelled.

“Yes!” Varian shouted.

“None found? How does that even happen?”

Varian leaned over to Eugene and whispered “alchemy.”

“But we’re not done yet!” Rapunzel went on. “We have a runner up for this competition! Give it up for Eugene Fitzherbert with 2 eggs found!”

“Only because they caught me before I grabbed the rest.” Angry said.

“And their prize is they will be working together to design the next lanterns!”

“What?!” Eugene and Varian shouted in unison.

“Great job boys!” Rapunzel said, “and Happy Easter to everyone!”

Rapunzel went up to Varian and Eugene to congratulate them on winning.

“I can’t wait to see what you two come up with together!” Rapunzel said.

“Yay…” Varian trailed off, pretending to be excited.

“I mean you two are so creative!” Rapunzel went on. “Sneaking off and lying to me so you could hide the eggs in impossible places and even disguising them using Pascal’s abilities! I have to say I’m impressed.”

“But how did you-” Eugene started.

“Eugene, I saw you on the roof from miles away and I stepped on at least 5 of Varian’s eggs.”

Eugene and Varian looked down and mumbled “sorry.”

“I forgive you. And this should be punishment enough for you. Plus the rabbit ears,” Rapunzel laughed.

Eugene and Varian looked at each other and eventually started laughing.

“Team Awesome?” Eugene asked, holding out his fist.

“Team Awesome.” Varian replied bumping Eugene’s fist.

“Oh and Varian, good luck finding all of your other eggs!” Rapunzel said handing him a basket.

“Yeah, I guess I deserved that,” Varian said laughing nervously.

“With my help, of course,” She said smiling at him.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll help you too,” Cassandra said coming up next to him.

“I’ll help you too, Goggles. We both cheated after all.” Eugene said.

“Thanks guys. I promise, Rapunze,l to make it up to you Eugene and I will make the best lanterns ever.” Varian told her.

“Awe. I bet they’ll be great, Varian!” Rapunzel said, hugging him.

The princess looked at the kingdom splattered with eggs.

“Wow what a mess. But it was a great Easter with all you guys! I believe our first Corona Easter Extravaganza was a success!”

———————————————————————

The group spent the rest of the day cleaning up eggs until the courtyard was clean again, and then raided the throne room for the rest of the candy. Varian had a massive sugar crash and passed out on the ground and Cassandra woke him up and put him to bed. Eugene and Rapunzel had a boat date where Eugene got rid of the bunny ears once and for all by throwing them in the water. Lance, Angry and Catalina spent the rest of the day eating their giant chocolate bar at their treehouse.

It was a great Easter for everyone.


End file.
